Geek Charming
by TheOtakuPrincess
Summary: All she wanted was to be Blossom Queen. All he wanted to do was make a film. The two become unlikely friends until slowly, everything become so much more then just friendship. But what happens when Cloud Strife digs too deep and discovers the truth about Tifa Lockhart? Can Cloud just stand back and watch her world crumble or will he become her knight in shining amour? AU.
1. Once Upon A Time

_A/N: Hello there! I'm Happy to present to you a brand new story! I'm new to this particular fandom but I'm a pretty seasoned writer. Anyways, this story is based on the original movie "Geek Charming". I'm probably not going to __follow the __actual movie very __closely but the the idea for this story came from the film. Enough of my rambling now and on to the story! Enjoy! _

* * *

"Miss Lockhart?" a mellow voice asked from a distance.

The brunette shook herself from her day dream, "Yes, Principle Lazard?"

"The blossom queen application," He said handing her a clipboard, "I require your signature."

Tifa nodded and then turned to Jessie for a pen who handed her one immediately. Swiftly, she let the pen ink out her elegant signature in a cursive matter. Handing back the clipboard to the principle she smiled charmingly, and walked away gracefully, her entourage right behind her.

"Just wait and watch girls, once I become blossom queen I'll be the most popular girl in Midgar Academy!" Tifa proclaimed as she locked arms with her two friends. The trio made their way to the cafeteria for their lunch break.

* * *

"Hey Tifa!" Shelke called as she ran up to the dark haired beauty, "I got that hair cut!" she said combing out her new neck length hair cut.

"Aww, it's exactly the way I told you to do it! See I told you it would look great!" Tifa smiled as she walked away. Being popular was a full time job and sometimes Tifa just wanted a break. But until she was blossom queen she couldn't stop. She had to be impossibly perfect, but she had sacrificed too much to go back.

"See I care, it's important to help out those poor souls who lack the fashion finesse!" Tifa explained to the girls as they picked up their lunch trays.

"That's an easy vote right there!" Cissnei said referring to Shelke.

"A queen always helps her people," Jessie said as the girls made their way to the ramp.

"I just can't believe that you used to be best friends with Aerith Gainsborough,"Cissnei added.

Then, as if on cue the trio past the table of tree huggers while Aerith gave a small smile and half wave to Tifa as she passed by. La mademoiselle sighed as she ignored her ex-friend.

Tifa smiled at her two comrades, "There's a reason why I ditched her for you two."

As they passed each table they estimated the votes. On the spur of the moment Cissnei spoke up, "But what about Elena? She's like your ultimate rival right?" Tifa looked at Elena who flicked her bangs fashionably and threw confidant smirk, glaring right into Tifa's claret eyes.

**Tifa's P.O.V:**

_The girls see me as their leader and a leader should never show fear. That would be a big N-O. Watch out Elena the lioness is coming right at you. It's no mercy can you handle that?_

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Not to worry girls, sure Elena's got the whole varsity team but the Turks are just a small minority," Tifa scoffed, "And winning blossom queen without any compe-tish, talk about B-O-R-I-N-G, boring!"

The girls laughed and agreed with their leader.

"Besides who has the best seat on the ramp? Oh and look Rufus is saving it for me, how sweet!" The princess said waving at a smiling Rufus Shinra. Making her way to the ramp Tifa took out a bottle of expensive perfume and sprayed herself, not noticing that she had sprayed a certain someone in the eye.

The certain someone flinched from the spray in the eye and crashed into Tifa spilling his lunch all over the brunette's front side.

Tifa flared up, "You Geek!"

Cloud smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head where his spiky hair was coved by an old purple beanie.

"Look what you've done this is designer!"

"Actually it's Tuna pasta salad," he corrected her.

"This is so gr-oss!" said wiping the pasta off her neck.

"Gross is one syllable," the blond said as a matter of fact. Glaring at the blond she began tossing pasta off her shirt which hit both of her girls right in the face.

Cloud snorted, "That's classic!"

"Look what you done to my friends!" Tifa said eyes wide.

"But I didn't-"

"I can't believe that popular people like me have to share the same air as nerd herders like you!"

**Cloud's P.O.V:**

_Wait a minute, share the same air as us? What about that poisonous gas you call perfume?! No one can breathe with the amount of stuff you spray everywhere! It's eating up our oxygen content! Next thing you know she's going to blame me for global warming!"_

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Are you even listing to me?"

"Umm, I prefer flim geek, thank you,"

"Ugg, what and ever! C'mon girls," Tifa said as she stormed away.

Cloud just shrugged it off and made his way to his lunch table.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Zack, Cloud's best friend commented as the blond sat down.

"Sorry guys, I got caught up on the Diva highway," Cloud explained.

"Where's your lunch," Zack asked as he adjusted his nerdy glasses.

"Tifa Lockhart is wearing it," Cloud bragged mockingly which was followed by a unanimous gasp.

"Your food went where no mere mortal has ever been," Zack said shaking his head from side to side, "You need a passport to get on the ramp."

"Forget about a passport you need an army," Vincent said, "With level 83 robot warriors."

"It's like a whole different world up there," Cloud said looking at Tifa who glared daggers back at him.

"We'll never understand the way the pops work, just forget about it." Vincent said returning to his work.

Cloud nodded absent mindedly as he watched Aerith pass by their table, "Hey, Aerith," Could said breathlessly.

Aerith just turned around to wave as she passed by smiling sweetly. Her braid was swinging in sync as she walked away.

"Not going to happen dude," Zack said smugly, "She's mine!"

"In your dreams, Romeo!" Cloud retorted.

"Cloud you've been crushing on her since third grade! That's 56,498 chances you could've ask her out but didn't. It's never going to happen." Zack explained with triumph.

"I would go out with you," Yuffie said to Cloud admiring his side profile.

Cloud sighed, "Guys I don't have time for dating I've got this documentary to do for the film festival."

"The first prize is a trip to Hollywood for a film camp in the summer," Zack clarified, "You've got what it takes to bring it home this year!" Zack said patting his best friend on the back.

Yuffie pouted as Cloud ignored her question.

"So Yuffie, do you want to go out-" Vincent was cut off by the sparks that burst out of the apparatus he was tinkering. The group jumped out of their seats and smoke began surrounding their table.

"Never mind," the vampire-like boy mumbled.

* * *

_A/N: Leave a review and tell my what you think! I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Geek charming the film, I'm just the genius who put them together! :) _


	2. Deal

_A/N: Hello again lovely readers! Here's the second chapter! Thank you to the person who reviewed. Thank guest whoever you are! Anyway I hope you enjoy the new installment!_

Cloud knocked on the slightly open door of his Professor.

"The door of opportunity is open, enter if you dare," a dramatic voice called from behind the door.

Cloud quietly chuckled to himself; his English teacher could be so dramatic sometimes. Maybe that's why he's their Drama teacher as well. Slowly open the door Cloud entered the neat office which was surrounded with bookshelves filled with every play or poetry book ever written. The room had a contrast smell of ancient books with yellowing pages to the fresh smell of printed paper and free flowing ink.

"It's just me Mr. Rhapsodos, I've brought my proposal for the film festival," Cloud approaching his teacher who was seated his desk reading.

"Ah, Cloud," Genesis said as he carefully set down the volume of LOVELESS that he was reading, "What has my most talented student has produced today."

Cloud handed the form to Genesis who began to read it over with a look of confusion etched on his face, "Cloud, your documentary idea is about investigating alien gene modifications in humans?"

"Yea, y'know how in the movies people are always getting injected with alien DNA and then they get superpowers and stuff. I wanted to…well I don't really know what I want from it, I just thought it sounded cool."

"Cloud, all this alien substance does not exist believe me I know. What's wrong you're usually filled with great ideas?"

**Cloud's P.O.V:**

_Okay so maybe alien DNA modifications aren't the best idea for a documentary, but hey it could exist! I mean what makes Mr._ _Rhapsodos so sure there's no such thing? Unless he's denying it because he's actually an alien gene human experiment seeking revenge! … Nah!_

Cloud hung his head and sighed, "That's just the thing Mr. R, I have all these ideas but none of them are good enough. What should I do?"

Genesis smiled and faced Cloud directly, "Challenge yourself, try a human subject. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

Cloud scrunched his face in thought, "A human subject… I like it!"

"Well then Cloud I expect to see a real proposal by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir."

"Go Cloud, float away like a feather and become one with the lifestream."

**Cloud's P.O.V:**

_I'm pretty sure he's saying Goodbye._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So what do you think sweetheart?"

"Think what, daddy?" Tifa said looking up from her phone.

"Should we turn this place into an accessory boutique or a cupcake café?"

"Oh dad, we have one too many boutiques here. I say cupcakes, gives it a glam factor."

"And that is why you're my top advisor." Mr. Lockhart said sweetly. Tifa smiled and tilted her head towards a beeping sound coming from her father's pocket.

Mr. Lockhart took out his phone and checked the message, "Oh, got to go, be good okay?"

Tifa smiled then suddenly stopped her father from leaving when she remembered something, "Daddy, I need your marketing team."

Mr. Lockhart raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for?"

"Blossom queen, it's essential! I need posters, brochures, head shots-"

"Well then… absolutely not."

"But Elena has the whole varsity team making posters for her campaign!"

"And you've got ingenuity," he said patting her shoulder, "If you want to win you have to hold on strong, like boot straps." He said as he waved goodbye and headed towards the exit.

**Tifa's P.O.V:**

_Boot straps? What is that supposed to mean? Boots don't have straps, I should know I tried on 17 pairs at Shoeporium unlimited last week and none of the 16 pairs I bought had straps on them._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Bad reception?" Cloud said sarcastically as the phone in his hand fell apart.

"Well, I.." the customer stuttered.

"Dude this not refundable."

The customer just looked at his shoes embarrassed. Cloud sighed, "I'll tell you what, here's 20% off your next phone," he said handing the young man a coupon.

The customer smiled, "Thanks man."

But Cloud wasn't listen he was too distracted by an angel who was walking by- namely Areith.

After his shift Cloud grabbed his coat and made his way into the mall. He walked absentmindedly, torn between thoughts of Areith and his documentary subject. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a scream.

"My purse, someone help! My purse fell into the fountain," a distressed voice called. And of course that voice belonged to none other than Tifa Lockhart. She always has to make a scene doesn't she?

**_And then it struck him._**

**Cloud's P.O.V:**

_Mr. R said my subject should be human. Tifa Lockhart is human, well sort of... She's definitely a challenge!_

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Ugh. Give me your phone," Tifa said turning to Jessie.

"Who are you calling?"

"911," Tifa said not noticing the blond who ran down the stairs, threw off his jacket and flung off his shoes. Heroically, Cloud jumped into the fountain and trudged through its waters to retrieve the purse.

"Look, Tifa it's the geek from lunch! He's saving your purse!" Cissnei squealed. And the three girls began cheering on their surprising hero.

Cloud reached out to grab the purse but it floated into the sprinklers in the middle of the fountain. "Seriously?" Cloud whispered to himself as he jumped in between the sprinklers, water being sprayed all over him. He finally caught the purse and emerged from the sprinklers walking like a hero towards girls who sighed happily, until he slipped face flat into the fountain. Tifa rolled her eyes.

At last he made it to the end of the massive (or so it seemed) fountain and placed the purse on the edge. Tifa quickly grabbed and walked away leaving Cloud all washed up.

And then the sprinklers stop spraying. "Why does the planet hate me?" the blond mumbled under his breath.

"Imported leather needs specialty cleaning," Jessie advised.

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by pulled the purse out of her hands.

"What are you doing!" the brunette exclaimed as she tried to grab her purse back.

"Not so fast," Cloud said holding the purse behind his back, "I have a proposal."

"Whatever it is the answer is N-O, spells no way."

"Can I at least purpose the proposal first?"

The princess rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"I want you to star in my movie."

"What? Star?" Tifa said smiling brightly, "What's it about?"

"You, your life. What's it like being popular and y'know running for blossom queen."

**_And then it struck her._**

**Tifa's P.O.V:**

_Elena might have buttons and posters but what's the compared to a movie? Especially if it's about me!_

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Deal," Tifa said smiling charmingly.

"Deal," Cloud said handing the purse back to her.

"The completion just got serious," Tifa said to Elena as she walked by.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks turning to the brunette, "It's always been serious for me." She replied through glaring eyes before she turned around dramatically and walked away.

"Tomorrow, lunch, dining hall. We can start filming my movie then," Tifa arranged.

"Actually it's my movie-!" Cloud tried to explain but Tifa and her girls had already left.

Cloud sighed and casted his eyes downwards, "Where are my shoes?"

* * *

_A/N: I know things are a little slow right now, but just hold on, next chapter will be a roller coaster! BTW what do you think about the changing of P.O.V, is it too confusing?_


	3. Life As We Know It

_A/N: Hello lovely readers! I'm back after exams and totally recharged. I'm very pleased the turnout of readers to this fic, so thank you so much for your support. You read it, I write it! Anyway I know this chapter is CloTi deprived but worry not, the chapters to come shall have plenty! Enjoy! (Oh, you might need a box of tissues, if your really emotional) _

**Normal P.O.V**

"Martha I'm home," Tifa called into the empty mansion, "A little help here?"

Dropping her shopping bags on the kitchen floor, Tifa picked up the not that was left on the table for her.

"Went to the dentist, will be back tomorrow morning," Tifa read off. Putting the note back down she grabbed her drenched purse and gently deposited it into the dryer. After hitting the 'on' button she set off to put away her shopping goods. When everything was put away properly Tifa returned to the kitchen. The brunette sighed to herself as she began to prepare dinner. It looked like she was going to be eating alone... Again.

* * *

"Cloud is that you?" a soft female voice called from inside the house.

"No Mom, it's a burglar who happens to have the keys to the door," Cloud joked as he pulled off his wet shoes and threw them into the dryer, "What's cooking?"

"Oh, I learned this in my beginner's Japanese cooking class," Mrs. Strife said pointing to the mess on the counter, "It's a spicy dragon roll!"

The pot on the stove began to smoke as it spilled out its contents. Mrs. Strife couldn't help but yelp as she turned off the stove and rushed to stop the overflowing.

"Maybe we should just order pizza," Cloud suggested.

"Good idea!"

Cloud picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number, "Hey Steve…"

* * *

_Ding_

Tifa looked up from her homework upon hearing the ding. She jumped off her bed and made her way to her laptop which sat at her desk. Popping up the Facebook page her eyes became wide, "Why did she do that?" The brunette asked herself as she enlarged the picture of her and Aerith smiling together.

**Tifa's P.O.V:**

_My mom took that photo after Aerith and I won first place in our second grade science fair. Back when we were best friends. _

**Normal P.O.V:**

Tifa sat inside her closet and pulled out a chest box. Opening it slowly she took out its contents one by one. She smiled slightly as she pulled out a bundle of envelopes fingering the beautiful cursive writing. Putting it aside she then picked up a golden locket and admired its elegant design. The brunette sighed as she set it gently on top of the envelopes. She then picked up a beautiful blue gown and held it close to her heart as she took in its sweet and nostalgic scent.

**Tifa's P.O.V:**

_Mom died later that same year. Sometimes I like to look through her old stuff; it makes me feel like I'm still with her. _

**Normal P.O.V: **

The lonely little lady allowed a tear to drop slowly down her face... but only one.

* * *

"Oh I like this," Genesis said putting the proposal down, "A hard hitting exposé on popularity!"

Cloud sighed in relief, "Yea, you told me to challenge myself and well Tifa Lockhart has proven to be a challenge."

"Don't forget what else I said."

Cloud raised his eye in question.

"Seek out the truth."

"Right." Cloud noted.

Genesis smiled as he signed the proposal, "Tifa Lockhart huh? Popularity can turn out to be more complicated than you think."

Cloud just smiled weakly at the warning.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so maybe that was much shorter than I anticipated but worry not I shall have the next chapter out soon!_


	4. And So It Begins

_A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! __Thank you to all those who faved and followed! __Here's the new chapter the filming finally starts as Cloud enters the world of popularity. Enjoy!_

**Normal P.O.V:**

With a tray balancing perfectly in one hand, Tifa began specially selecting vegetables from the salad bar in the cafeteria.

"Are you ready to film?" Cloud asked while eating an apple of his own.

"Almost, hold this will you," the brunette ordered as she shoved the tray into Cloud's hands, "First some ground rules: we need a strict filming schedule; no hanging around me before or after capish?"

Cloud shrugged, "Sure like I'd want to," he mumbled to himself.

"Two, I need a beauty budget so fifty dollars a week should suffice."

"Beauty budget? I only get five dollars a day for lunch."

Ignoring the blond Tifa continued, "Three, no filming for my left side. Ever. It's my bad side, see?" she said posing with her head high.

"They are exactly the same…" the blond said a look of disbelief upon his face, "Are you always this high maintenance?"

"It is not high maintenance to want to look nice." She said walking away.

"Hey where are you going don't you want this?" Cloud asked as he ran after Tifa.

"Just set it at my table, duh!"

"…The ramp?"

"Of course, where else would I eat lunch?" the diva said as she made her way up the ramp.

Cloud looked back in horror at his friends who were all waiting for him at their usual table. Vincent nodded and Cloud proceeded to the ramp. Meanwhile Zack pulled out a camera and began filming his best friend's doom.

Cloud slowly made his way to the ramp dread filling his stomach. A fork clanked to the floor as the film geek took his first step up the ramp. Two large figures, one with red hair tied into a long pony tail and another whose clean shaved head, dark sunglasses and buff figure was even more intimating than the slim red head blocked his way onto the ramp.

"I'm with her…" Cloud said pointing weakly to Tifa who was already sitting in her seat, "Umm, Tifa…"

The brunette turned around and gave the blond an annoyed look as she motioned for him to come forward. The two supposed guards move aside to let him through as piercing green eyes watched him closely.

Vincent smiled as cloud got onto the ramp safely, "One small step for geeks…"

"…And a giant leap for GEEK KIND!" Zack finished almost jumping out of his seat.

* * *

"Why so determined to be blossom queen?" Cloud asked as he focused his camera lens and Tifa's flawless face.

"Because it's the best way to insure lifelong popularity," the brunette answered with elegance.

"But aren't you already popular?"

"Let me ask you this: Does Sunshine lemonade advertise?"

"Yea, they have the commercial with the dancing penguins."

"Oh! I like the penguins!" Cissnei added happily. Tifa shot her a look of disapproval.

"Sunshine was already number one, but they advertise to stay number one. Get it?" Tifa asked like a teacher.

"Got it."

"Good. Everyone thinks it's so easy to be popular. "

"It's so not easy," Jessie confirmed.

Tifa turned around to look at her friends, "Girls, it's rude to interrupt."

"Actually if they wanna add something-"

"But being popular is so not easy," the Tifa said ignoring the blond, "It's like royalty or being the first lady. You have to live up to impossible standards of beauty and your expect to be a good influence. For example I help the less fortunate."

"Oh like a charity?"

"Absolutely, 'Fashion Victims'" Tifa explained walking over to Jessie as Cloud rolled his eyes at the so called charity.

"Jessie this yellow scarf you're wearing is washing you out. Here take mine instead." Tifa said wrapping her scarf gracefully around her friend's neck.

"See? I sacrificed my outfit for hers." The brunette said sitting back down. Rufus Shinra dropped onto the seat beside her.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed giving Rufus a kiss on the cheek, "Cloud!" she said annoyed at the blond who was focusing his attention on a certain pink loving brunette who was walking by.

"Oh sorry," he said focusing the camera back at Tifa who repeated the scene once more.

"If you're a ten then you can only date a ten like Rufus." Tifa explained.

"Are coming to watch me play volleyball?" Rufus asked his lady.

"Tifa he's blocking your light," Cloud chimed in.

Rufus turned around and finally noticed Cloud, "Why is there a talking nerd here?"

"Rufus we talked about this, Cloud's making a documentary of me winning blossom queen. Play nice?"

"Does it mess with my volleyball schedule?"

"Never, we'll work around it." Tifa assured him.

"Fine." He deadpanned as Tifa smiled awkwardly at her angry boy.

**Cloud's P.O.V:**

_Uh Oh, looks like Rufus Shinra has some anger issues; poor Tifa having to deal with __**that.**__ This might turn out to be more interesting than I thought. _

**Normal P.O.V:**

Cloud smiled, "And scene."

* * *

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
